The One Where FanFiction is Discovered
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: Just what kind of reaction will be when AJ discover all of the AJPunk Fan Fiction? The icing of the cake is Punk s own reaction as well. Join in the read to know just how much is true for the unconventional couple.
1. The One Where AJ Discover FanFiction

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

Hostage by DemonisXaliv.

Take Me With You by Red Foxy.

The Familiar Poison by redsandman99.

All belong to their respectful writers. Just mentioning them for their obvious greatness of AJPunk madness.

* * *

_She glanced at her seat number, the aisle, the person next to her and back. The fact that he had the audacity to sit looking smug and smirking at her obvious disdain at having to endure the long flight with him as her travel companion was irritating._

_"Really? Really?"_

_His eyebrows rose, almost reaching his hairline as he viewed her._

_"Funny you sound like the Miz but you don't look like him."_

_"Couldn't you take your precious bus."_

_He stood from his seat, towering over her. She craned her neck to look at him decked in dark jeans, white t-shirt peaking through his dark blue hoodie, his beloved Cubs hat present on top of his head._

_He invaded her personal space, a habit she hated, a habit he took pleasure in repeating knowing she hated the close proximity between them. His hand stretched, brushing past her arm, picking her bag from behind her; trapping her in the process between his body and side of seat._

_Opening the hatch, he lifted the bag and placed it inside and closed it. His shirt riding up slightly, exposing his hip dents to her eyes. He was playing on her physical attraction to him, knowing there were certain things she couldn't resist, and those dents were pretty much high on her list of irresistible things._

_He leaned down, making them at eye level, his tongue flicking over his lip ring._

_"Now where`s the fun in that doll face?" he took his seat, headphones in his ears, Skillet blasting away._

_"Dick" she muttered as she sat down, her eyes narrowing in annoyance._

* * *

That was an hour ago. No words uttered since the tense brief exchange. It was 3 AM, the other superstars and divas fast asleep like any normal person except her.

And her silent neighbor.

She chanced a look at him, cheeks flaming when she found him already looking at her. Something flashed in his eyes softening them and just as quickly it vanished. The irritated look filled his face.

_Jerk_

"Trouble sleeping?" his voice polite. She hated that. She was used to extremes with him. Either extreme attention or extreme indifference to her.

"Yeah, those seats aren't made for luxurious comfort."

"Your neck bothering you?" his eyes focusing on that area.

"How did yo-?"

He shrugged "You kept rubbing the same spot over and over."

Satisfied with his answer " Yeah, it acted up this morning. Pain come and go."

He folded the book he had been reading, placed it on the tray infornt of him. He turned his upper body towards her.

"Lemme see."

She shook her head, her curls bouncing "No it`s ok. It`s fine. Really."

An eyebrow rose, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I feel fine, honest." she managed a small smile. "Look I`m-"

"April!" whenever he used her birth name she knew he wasn't about to budge.

She huffed hotly as she turned in her seat, back to him. She gathered her hair to one side, exposing the other to him.

She jumped when his cool fingers touched the base of her neck. They felt really good against her heated skin. He propped gently, trying not to add to her discomfort anymore. Eyes snapped shut as his hand settled completely over the aching area, massaging the muscles softly, his thumb brushing the nap of her neck.

His eyes caught something. The dark color contrasting and blending wonderfully against her golden skin. His interest piqued, he scooted closer, the arm rest lowered bringing them chest to back. She stiffened in surprise, his breath hot in her ear as he leaned over her shoulder, neck momentarily forgotten.

His thumb swept over the area, her body tense.

"Care to let me see it?" his voice teased, enjoying her discomfort at their close proximity.

* * *

Her curiosity got the better of her. How many times has she seen those links, mentioned in fan tweets. Yet she never found the courage to actually read one.

Until now.

The tension was back in full force. After their moment earlier, he went back to his book and music, and she went back to nothing. There were limited options for entertaining. The few superstars and divas who caught the late flight were still asleep. Her comics were packed with the bag overhead. Being short and him being the only tall person awake, it meant she had to ask him. And she wasn't ready to face him. Not yet. Not shortly after having his hands on her, finger brushing the sensitive skin above her breast.

So that left her with this. Reading wrestling fan fiction.

Wrestling fan fiction about her and the man next to her.

* * *

Hostage by DemonicXaliv was brilliant.

She actually picture the events in this piece happening on Raw.

Although she doubt it that Punk would ever hit Paul Haymen to save her or because he hit her.

_Or maybe he would. If he cared about me like the Punk in the story._

And it always came back to that. Where her and Punk stood with each other.

She saw his confusion as she laughed suddenly. Her eyes going over him trying to picture him skipping around the ring.

Maybe she ought to take his stuff, and make him skip.

_The things I`d have you do..._

* * *

Unconsciously her hand trailed softly of her flat stomach, imagining if it was slightly bigger, as the little life inside growing each and every day.

_Colbie..._

What an usual name for a little girl. But she liked it. The name fitting for a child she helped create with fictional Punk.

Her own thoughts running wild for possibilities of what she would look like. She wanted her to have his eyes, her small nose and definitely be a daddy`s girl. Her persona like him to a tee, to give him a taste of his own bitter medicine.

A baby, a loving partner and wrestling was a dream life. One she didn't mind having.

_One day..._

Her eyes focusing on the small screen of her phone, continuing to read.

_Maybe I should sign up and leave a review... Anonymously of course..._

* * *

He was dying to know what was she doing. What was having her attention so damn much that she kept staring at something on her phone.

His eyes followed the movement of her hand on her stomach.

_Shit was she pregnant?_

* * *

She was on the way to regretting her earlier decision for a little harmless reading of fan fiction. She was fighting to let her eyes focus and not look to him. Her head filled with the illicit and passionate situation the Familiar Poison provided. Words crafted sinfully to create a fire in her. The ache screaming for him.

Her womb clenched, her panties would no doubt be wet as the words worked her body and desires. It was like the words recorded what indeed happened behind closed doors with them.

_It is what is it, let`s not make a big deal out of it_

Those were the words she given to him while she dressed to leave his room minutes after dawn, hours after they tumbled to his bed. It spiraled from their storyline, the constant denial that they were really good together and the constant reminder of fans that they should get together.

And while she preferred that their personal life wasn't aired as a part of his heel turn, it did give those writers some drive to write their own version of 'how intimate they got behind closed doors'.

In her haste to get away from him and those haunting words she fled to the bathroom, leaving her phone and a very curious man behind.

* * *

**Next installment being written.**

**Hope you enjoy it and tell me your opinions, they are appreciated.**

**Thanks goes to the writers of those mentioned fanfic, and to the other wonderful writers out there.**


	2. The One Where Punk Discover FanFiction

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

His eyes darted between his watch and the empty seat next to him worridly. It has been more that ten minutes since her botched escape to the bathroom around the back, where she left behind both her phone and a man wanting to know just what was on it.

_Sneak a peak ._ Whoever said it, urged him_._

The row, where their seats were, was empty, the few superstars and divas in the late flight scattering around dozing and sleeping in the spacious first class. So chances of him being caught snooping in her phone were slim to none.

_What if she comes back and sees you? You`ll be back to square one. NOT Trusting you._

Cutting the argument between the inner voices in his head

"I`ll just take a look real quick. No harm done."

His hand curling around the discarded object near him, bringing it in his line of sight.

"Interesting."

* * *

Breathing controlled, cheeks cooling from splashing water repeatedly, she returned to her seat. She found him exactly where she left him, music blasting away as he stared intently at what he was holding in his hands, as the book lay forgotten at the tray, his eyes were glued to the screen of his phone. Much like she had earlier.

Her PHONE !

The one she left in her hurry to get away.

The one that she was browsing all the fanfiction with.

The one where an explicit fleshy scene between the fictional them was open to read.

Her heartbeat slowed gradually, finding it in the same spot she left it, locked and secure. Remembering she had a security code, she sat relived.

_Phewww that was close..._

If she only knew...

* * *

_The Fuck ?_

_Did they tape us?_

Among the many questions flying in his head, those two were voiced the loudest. His eyes bulging as he read chapter after sweet fucking chapter. The details, the scenery, hell even the dialog was freakishly matching to them. The love/hate relationship, the angry sex, and the scathing words all recorded for others to see and read.

She was detailed explicitly. From the dark strands of her hair, to her mouth, trailing down her abdomen to her hot and wet core, til her red painted toe nails. And he hated it with a raging madness. Those images were private, his to view whenever he pleased.

Was he as asshole and jerk like they portrayed him?

That was a million dollar question.

Was her feelings, insecurities hurt and pain just as real as it is in those fan fictions ?

Another million dollar question.

Where did that leave them?

Friends with benefits.

Definitely.

They were friends, considered her one of the few warming her way though his tough exterior. The benefits, abso-fucking-lutely terrific. While so far and between, whenever they managed to tumble into his room...

her room...

the lockers...

the back of her rental...

his Chicago home... they spent nights wrapped with each other, few words spoken, and leaving after satisfying their hunger.

And as much fun as that was, he respected her more, cared about her deep in the darkest corners of his heart, yet actually admitting that was scary, terrifying and preparing for heart break. Sometimes whenever AJ left after their time together, he would fall in the same pattern with Amy, another good friend of him and his ex, convincing himself that he didn't need her. That life on the road put alot of strain on a relationship even with a fellow wrestler.

Yet as she passed him yesterday with Cena in the car, going out for their In-And-Out burger date, the knot in his stomach intensified, the bottle of water crushed under his punishing grip. And when he caught word that she was taking the late trip, he picked his bag, told Koffi he`d meet him there. And 2 hours has passed and he didn't mention the date with Cena. Yet he managed to glimpse at her inked skin, one she didn't have last time he saw her skin, managed to snoop in her phone and reading fan fiction.

About them.

AJ Lee and CM Punk.

* * *

Those girlish butterflies that were rumored to flutter in your tummy, filled his as he pictured the little girl behind closed lids.

Dark hair

Big doe brown eyes

Crazy as her mother

_Colbie..._

He remembered earlier when he caught her rubbing her tummy, thinking her pregnant.

_Was she actually picturing herself with my baby?_

As much as the thought warmed his heart, it scared him shitless.

He wanted to be there when he had kids of his own. Not just coming in two days every week if he came at all. He wanted to be there when his kids says their first word, first laugh, birthdays, holidays, first day at school, teaching to ride a bicycle, teaching his little girl how to throw a punch. Yes it did sound cheesy and well normal. But he wanted that. Be the father he never had, protecting them from the shit he endured in his youth.

With a plan forming, he stood up heading to the back. He and AJ were going to have a little **private** talk.

* * *

She made her way to the back, following the air stewardesses confusion marring her face. She approached her a few minutes after Punk left for the bathroom, saying that a little girl heard she was on the flight and wanted to meet her so badly.

She passed the last row of seats, infront of the bathroom cabins.

"Wait here, please." and the stewardesses disappeared behind the curtain separating the first class from the rest of the plane.

A hand curled around her biceps, tugging her inside the suddenly open bathroom. Silencing her shriek of surprise with a hard kiss, the sound of door locking barely registering as a hard body she knew all too well pressed her to the door, tongue pushing past her still shocked lips.

* * *

Dana, smiled. Her cheeks tinging pink as a moan sounded behind the closed door. She was a sucker for romance.

She closed the curtain, securing it before hanging the sign, giving them much needed privacy.

_Bathroom out of order. Please use the one infront. Sorry for the inconvenance , have a safe flight._

She made her way toward her rest area, ignoring the heated sounds.

_I hope they updated all those AJPunk stories..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it ! :)**

**Dont forget to review as they make me happy**

**Thanks again :)**


	3. The 6 John Cena-AJ Lee FanFictions

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

Weakly, her small hands pushed at his shoulders, trying to break free.

The flat palms curled around his shoulders blades, holding on as he seated her against the counter of the sink. Lips still locked with hers, tongue caressing her own in a sensual mating dance mimicking what he wanted to do with another anatomy of his.

The sound of zipper being pulled down, tightened the muscles of her abdomen, knowing what was about to happen 200000 ft up in the air, the legs low around his waist tugging him closer, his hardened body grinding against her own.

The black hoodie with the red 'X' on front slipped from her shoulders, leaving her with 'Batman' shirt on.

"You looked good with my jacket on, better off" his voice muffled as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling the smell of her shampoo, groaning hotly in her ear when his hardened length pushed harder against her heated core; still covered by her jeans.

The hand creeping inside her shirt, caressing the skin as he played with the clasp of her bra, snapped her back to reality. Her hand pushed strongly, catching him off guard, slipping from the sink and away from him.

"Everyone just need to stop kissing me."

The transformation of being turned on to pissed off was quick. Fists clenched, his knuckles turning white. His body tensed ready to recoil and snap. He took menacing steps, backing her up against the door, trapping her inside the circle of his arms, nostril flaring, green eyes turning almost golden.

"Who the fuck kissed you?" he asked, more like spat the question.

She didn't need to answer, he knew. Between the kiss he stole earlier in the show and now there was only one person who would have...

"You let the little fucker kiss you?"

She shook her head

"He forced himself on you?" The anger formed into rage as the image filled his mind, that fucker lips forcing AJ`s to kiss back.

Again she shook her head. Secretly, he was relieved.

"Stay away from me, please." her hand found the lock, opened the door and fled.

_He was going to fucking kill Cena..._

* * *

"The hell man?" he ignored the startled gasp of Koffi, pushing Cena against the wall. Once they boarded the plane, he was seeing red when AJ stepped into the rental car of John`s. The labels of John`s pink shirt crumpled in his tight fist as he seethed into the eyes of a calmed Cena.

John held up his hand, halting Kofi in mid stride, assuring him it was OK. He knew the moment he made the comment 'You smell great' to the 5 ft 2, 100 pound diva decked in white suit, that he would step on Punk`s toes, charging into his territory, blatantly issuing a challenge. And while his interest in AJ didn't cross over being good friends and having great laughs, he flirted with her openly, asking her out on a date in hopes of maybe having Punk open his eyes and make a decision.

It surprised him when Punk confided with him about his relationship with AJ months ago, that it went beyond the storyline crossing to be more physical than just a few kisses for show. _How could it not, especially when he slipped her the tongue. _And while he assured him that AJ was fine with it being casual, he knew better. It went deeper, because if a girl like AJ agreed to this, it meant she cared about him enough to agree to be his sex pal. It went deeper when Punk entrusted him to keep an eye on her, whenever he`s not around or out of the ring. He`d gotten to know AJ more, she was smart, knew what she wanted out of life, one of the best divas in the ring, comic book and video games nerd, and a little crazy, as she risked going out in the ring whenever Punk was in trouble.

After NOC, things were tense at best. Punk was under pressure for the heel turn, Haymen in his ear constantly; becoming more convinced that AJ had it out for him as her character suggested. So when he confronted AJ, she told him everything. And he became convinced more and more that Punk needed a wake up call.

Soon.

"So now we`re going around stealing each other`s girl?" he pushed with each word, the silence of John filling him with rage barely controlled.

"I didn't go anywhere near Amy, man" he decided to play dumb. Forcing him to admit it was AJ he was jealous about being with him.

"Not Amy. AJ" Punk unknowingly played right into John`s hand. _First step, admit it. Second, do something about it. Come on Punk._

"You`re seeing both?"

"Look Amy is a friend-" the fists loosened, and he could see Punk reigning some reason.

"Who you happen to sleep with?" he needed him mad. Mad Punk was one who took action and claimed no prisoners.

"Stay away from AJ!" _Ahhh here he is._

"She`s fair game man." Even Kofi looked at him like he lost his mind. If someone putting the charm on a girl you obviously like, it should spur you into action. Like lay a proper claim on said girl, not leaving her open and vulnerable to guys after sharing your bed with you.

"Look, the way I see it. You can`t demand anything from AJ as long as you continue your 'friends with benefits' thing with Amy. Not fair to either one. So till you make up your mind, I don't think you`re in the position to demand anything." with that he shoved the shocked man away, leaving him with parting words.

"You just made the upcoming storyline more interesting, Phillip."

* * *

_John and AJ together..._

_C`mon there was like 6 fan fiction about John and AJ... It`s not a very popular pairing_

_Yeah he looked it up, sue him._

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**


	4. The 38 PunkLita FanFiction

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

The gym was empty. Only people who had trouble sleeping were up at this ungodly hour. And few of them would hit the gym. She was one of them.

Her bare knuckles pounded against the bag, frustration, anger and confusion powering her kicks and punches. The pattern was punishing at the very best. Her muscles aching from the effort yet she paid no mind, raining punch after punch. Bouncing on the ball of her feet, she attacked viciously, her mind not seeing the leather bag, the picture of a greenish hazel eyes and fiery red hair swam in her mind. Her fallen idol. Her rival. Her opponent.

She sagged against the bag, breathing heavily, heart beating wildly.

_How could I even compete?_

* * *

John wandered aimlessly, sleep evading him once again. His elbow, whilst recovering wonderfully, still pained him. The pain was dull, in the back of his head, but it was enough to make him restless. At 3 AM, choices of entertainment were limited. The few bats he knew were not on his favorite list of people to talk to. It included Punk, Amy, Dwayne and ...

AJ.

He stopped at the entrance of the spacious gym. Machines littered one side, weights and lifting section and at the far end, a ring. AJ was at the other side, raining impressive kicks against the punching bag, however it was plain to see her anger and frustration were clouding her, losing fineness and accuracy.

She was obviously upset by the latest development. WWE creative team once again hindering them and causing grief. Whilst the storyline was guaranteed to bring ratings, and it would have been fine had not the people involved had personal unfinished business.

The morning meeting still fresh on his mind. Days ago when he picked up AJ from the airport with Punk glaring at him through the rearview mirror, he informed her of the meeting he had with Vince and Creative. The only thing that didn't set well with them was, who was going to be on Punk`s side of events.

So as the three of them piled through the door, the atmosphere tense, things exploded with Amy joining in, followed by Beth.

The given details were good, the drama they planned flawless.

However what Creative didn't know, was that they had their own drama building toward an epic feud.

"Want company?"

Her head whipped around, sweat coating her body. Her eyes wild and unfocused, having yet to calm down.

"Better yet. Wanna fight?"

His shirt hit the floor, meeting her in the middle of the ring. He held up his hands motioning to charge him.

* * *

"I`m not boring you, am I?" her voice snapped him back to reality. He took gulps of water as they walked back to the hotel from their walk. Almost a tradition in his insomniac lifestyle, followed by a couple of hours in the gym, shaking off nervous energy, anger and frustration. Sleep would find him after a hot shower in his room, catching much needed rest.

He looked at the woman, her step matching his as they turned a corner, their hotel looming ahead. Her hair tied in a ponytail, swishing back and forth, cheeks a nice shade of red from the walk. He put an arm around her shoulder awkwardly, her height so close to his, placed his arm in an uncomfortable position, horrible for his muscles.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

She nodded, excited to be back in the ring. This time around better because she gets to be with him inside a WWE ring, together.

"You worked with John on how you wanna play it?"

"John and I been in that ring way too many times, we`ll go over it at the arena."

"Maybe I should talk to AJ, maybe take her out for a spin in the ring. You know test her out?"

"No." He blurted, almost shrieked.

"I know you had your on TV thing, but the kid seems nice. I remember her crying meeting me one time."

Before he could say anything else, she skipped ahead of him, heading to the gym. Her abrupt stop at the doorway confusing him. He joined in on her, halting in his step as well. She was viewing the scene with a smile, him with a scowl, hands in fists.

There they were, in the middle of the ring.

With AJ securing a headlock around John.

In any given day that would make him jump for joy.

Today. NO.

The reason?

Both were laughing, eyes shining with exhilaration.

"AJ, put your hand lower on his neck, less chance of breaking it."

Both head snapped up to the new addition in the room. AJ`s arm loosening until they dropped, guilt unconsciously filling her when meeting Punk`s questioning gaze.

As if it was Amy and John`s duty to break any prolonged eye contact.

"Come on Amy, step in the ring with this crazy chick."

_Oh Fuck !_

* * *

Amy sized the smaller woman. She wanted to test out AJ, work on their interaction for tomorrow, to know what she was up against. While confident in her ability as a wrestler, AJ was crazy, unpredictable and agile. A combination that was dangerous if underestimated. She had seen some matches for the diva, she was pretty good for someone this young. Her strength was in her legs, those mean drop kicks, and that shining wizard guaranteed to daze you good and proper.

She was curious with AJ as a woman. A woman who rose to fame quickly, on her own crazy terms. Someone who managed to make her whatever Punk slip her the tongue in their storyline. She still hadn't brought up the subject of their intimacy behind closed doors. How much was it promo and storyline and how much was it real. She wasn't about to risk cutting off the sex with the best in the world over jealousy stuff.

"Dont hold back."

The rage in her tune surprised Amy "Wouldn`t dream of it."

Covering up quickly, much like John had done earlier, she motioned with her hand, invitation to charge. "Lets dance."

"This could go really, really good. Or really really bad."

"I know." he watched as the two women circled each other. A scene that would be repeated tomorrow. With him and John in the ring.

* * *

Her face set in concentration, she charged forward without warning. Amy ducked an incoming punch and crouched down, sweeping her foot in a wide circle. AJ jumped, her kick only glancing her boots lightly.

Not bad, Amy thought as she resettled herself into the neutral stance. They circled each other slowly, and kept her eyes on AJ, trying to gauge her next move. She has adopted their usual stance, but there was something about how she held herself which made it look different.

The next attack came fast, almost too fast for her to see. Amy's eyes widened in alarm, but her fist was retracted just as it was about to connect. The out of balance force caused her body to slam into her instead, throwing both of them to the ground.

_What the hell was that?_ Was it just her imagination or did she pull back? That would explain why they were now lying tangled on the ground. Both rolled away from each other, coming to their feet circling each other again looking for an opening.

This time, Amy struck first. AJ jumped out of the way and returned with succession of jabs which she blocked with her arms. Their limbs continued to dance around each other, both trying to attack and defend at the same time. She jumped forward and extended her arms, but AJ slapped her fist away. Too late, AJ realized that the move was feigned. Before she could dodge, her legs shot out towards her midsection.

The hiss of the men outside the ring, barely registering as her arm covered her midsection protectively. Rolling , she grabbed the middle rope hoisting herself into sitting situation, breathing shallowly. The kick stronger than anything. But again she was in the ring with the badass Lita.

"That all you got kid? Yeah that`s right you`re playing with grownups now." Her words mocking. Purpose, get AJ to let the crazy side loose.

AJ froze visibly at her words.

Then her eyes hardened.

As their gaze connected, she could see flecks of gold in those brown eyes, making her appear almost feral. A slight shudder ran through her. No, it must be just the light, she thought.

Suddenly, a blur came at her.

She raised her arms just in time to deflect a head-on collision with her fist. Before she could come up with a counterattack, she swept her legs up high and caught her on her shoulders. Amy stumbled to one side but quickly righted herself.

As AJ charged at her again, she caught sight of the wild gleam in her eyes. The gold flecks were still present, she noted. It was not a trick of the light. A fist glanced off her jaw, and she responded by delivering a hook punch to the side of her head. The blow connected hard, but she did not even flinch. It was becoming more like a brawl with two women who had unfinished business and Amy was in the dark on what that business was.

Something told Amy that she was no longer holding back. Her strikes came at her rapidly, and she found herself defending more often than attacking. Reluctantly, she admitted that AJ was doing a good job of cornering her.

Suddenly, something told her that this might not be such a good idea after all. Crazy AJ was fucking dangerous.

* * *

Both women breathed hard, chest heaving as they stood infornt of each other. The brawl pretty much dialed down, when AJ heard her name said in warning. And Amy was able to fight back again enough to see the range of AJ moves. She was good. But if she didn't get a grip on her emotions she could seriously hurt someone in the ring. After 30 minutes, and sweating like crazy both women called it quits shaking hands. AJ`s eyes were again filled with apologies as she looked at her and guilt when she looked at Punk.

"That was wild huh?" she grabbed a towel, slinging it around her neck. Punk`s hard eyes trailing after the leaving duo. John`s enthusiastic voice filling the silence.

"Yeah. Come on lets go."

_Did he mention he was going to fucking kill Cena?_

_AJ should be on my side tomorrow, not that boy scout._

* * *

She leaned in bed, hair wet, and body aching. Her new secret addiction rearing its ugly head.

She closed her phone and her eyes, a smug smile filling her face.

_Our 180 can kick your 38 ass._

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**

**Thanks all for the reviews, follows and favorites. You rock :)**


	5. Give Them Something To Write About

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Important Author Note:**

**First of: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, follows, favorite and continuous support. Much appreciated.**

**On a second note: The purpose of this story is they find out about fanfiction and how much fans wants them together. It would be kinda dull if they found out and was like OK let`s hook up and that was it. They have a lot of things to get through and work out for them to hook up at a natural pace not forced together in a 3rd or 4th chapter due to lack of plot or significant reason for them to ignore Punk`s all too close relationship with Amy, the fact he aired his and AJ`s thing out in public. Too much baggage to discard with no real reason just because they saw the amazing fanfiction about them.**

**I am sorry if you don't like the direction of this. On this note there will be probably 2 chapters more to end this plot. It was fun writing it. You haven't heard the last of me. Again Sorry for the long note :)**

* * *

_-Do you trust me?_

_-With my life ..._

_-BUT ?_

_-Not with my heart._

* * *

He slid the from the ring, lifting the apron to drag out the steel chair, as they said it would be. The boos of the audience almost deafening, voicing their displeasure at his actions. His body sweaty and shaking, barely standing. As always the case whenever he was in the ring with Cena. Tonight was all about cutting a promo, build up tension for the storyline, a snide word here, an insult there nothing unusual. The moment John went off script and with those few words he snapped; raining punches and kicks at the still recovering man, mindful to his elbow, he kept his focus on his legs, torso and back. No sense in putting the man out so soon regardless of how much he wanted to.

On cue, another ex of his, made her way down the ramp; running to the aid to John, who was on the mat withering in pain. Beth`s flying form was cut short as she fell back mere steps away from John, Amy`s clothesline devastating her advances. His old ex and recent ex went at it, leaving him with his chair and a helpless John.

_Yes, you heard him right. Amy was his ex now._

* * *

_Her efforts of keeping her insecurities to herself, failed miserably as she watched him watching her._

_"Jealousy doesn't look good on you." She sat at the edge of the bed watching him playing idly with his phone, no doubt tweeting something cynical and jerk-worthy. She laughed at his failed attempt of covering up. The guilt much like she seen in the eyes of AJ not long ago, and it answered every damn question to her._

_She stood up, walking to him sitting in a chair. Kissing his cheek softly, almost motherly._

_"Don`t let Cena win."_

_The smile confirmed to her that she made the right choice in stepping back. Letting go._

_"I won`t. I can`t afford to."_

_"Let`s give all those AJ/Punk fiction writers something to write about."_

* * *

**At Commentary:**

**Cole**: What the ? Is that AJ? Holy crap it`s AJ, who was fired as a GM earlier tonight by Vince.

**JR: **The controversial GM was escorted screaming and fighting out of her office. What is she doing here?

**Cole: **Is that ? What is that? Is that a lead pipe? Is she crazy?

* * *

She stood defiant. Clutching the weapon in her hands tightly, staring at the steel chair in his hand, raised above his head to bring down on John`s fallen form, catching himself in time to avoid hitting her instead, as she stood between them. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, not now and not in this way. She was supposed to take side with John against him for their match next week, letting the decision of her being fired settle down a bit before this happened. Punk physical attack on John tonight accelerated things.

Before she left for the night, not wanting to deal with anyone yet, she caught wind of the commotion outside. So she made her way through the audience, hoodie up covering her; her legs carried her to the side of the ring, sliding in as Punk was watching Amy and Beth going at it distracted. She lowered her hoodie revealing herself, raising the pipe ready to swing it. She looked like she was ready, inside she was no near that. She caught the surprise on his face as he caught the chair millimeters away from her head. His face betraying his confusion as she stood against him, defending John.

_Fucking hell ?!_

* * *

The chair thudded against the floor as he threw it away. Mind catching up with his emotions, the setting of this standoff similar to one they were supposed to be doing next week. His heart thudded painfully as her fear-filled ones stared at him, she was good at not letting it show but her eyes always betrayed her or he just knew how to read them.

_Let`s give them something to fangirl about._

His hand wrapped around the pipe, tugging against her strong grip, until he wrenched it away, joining the chair on the floor. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, glad that she at least trusted him to that.

He ignored the cheering and wolf whistles from the crowd, no doubt many of them were fans of him and AJ together, maybe one of those fan fiction writers were out there. His hand clenched her hair at the nap of her neck keeping her in place as his lips moving against her own hard and demanding, reassuring himself that she wasn't lost to him yet. He used her surprise against her, sliding his tongue past her burning lips to connect with her own, groaning when they met.

He pulled back abruptly, leaving her stunned. He gave her one last nip, throwing her on the form of the still fallen John.

He exited the ring, stepping over Beth fallen figure, joining Amy at the stage near the ramp, looking at the carnage they left in their wake.


	6. Punk, AJ and Fiction Oh My

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

_"This match is a mixed tag team set for one fall..._

* * *

Like he vowed to Amy, he didn't let Cena win. He was serious, he couldn't afford to lose, not with so much at stake, not when AJ was at stake. He`d seen them huddled in one corner as he and Amy made their way to the ring. He couldn't deny he was jealous, envious of the close intimacy shared between them. He had entrusted John with AJ and he stole her right from underneath his nose. He wondered how long has been going on? how far it progressed between them?

The bell rang and he was all over him, holding nothing back. He remembered looking at AJ hand extended for John to tag her in, even if it meant stepping in the ring with Amy. He dragged him to the middle in the ring, stomping on fallen man, tiring him out. And he climbed to the top rope, setting up for the diving elbow, raising his hands lowering them to point at AJ.

_"This is for you doll face."_

He had screamed so loud, not caring if the camera picked up on it.

* * *

The official raised both his and Amy`s hand in victory. He nodded to her to head back, handing him a mic she picked up on the way out.

"Not so fast AJ. Come back to the ring we have unfinished business to settle."

She looked at him confused, no doubt puzzled and scared. He had a bad habit of going off script. Cutting promos and saying whatever he felt like. She had a feeling she was going to be one of his famous 'pipe bombs'.

* * *

"Putting aside the fact that you threatening to hit me with that pipe. It is rare to see such devotion and loyalty to people you care about these days." He took steps closer to her, smiling when she matched to the back, until the ropes halted her escape. His hand trailed softly against her cheek.

"But they were directed to the wrong man, AJ!" He took a step back, walking around in the ring, taking in all the cheering and chanting.

"I suppose you think you`re the right man?" The fact that she was participating thrilling him.

"Babe, I don't think. I know I am. After all I am the best in the world."

He leaned back against the rope opposite from her, mimicking her posture.

"C`mon AJ. You knew ever since you came on the rooster. Ever since you kissed me and put me through a table. Ever since _you_ proposed to me. Ever since ditching goatface at the alter. Ever since you got that tattoo that you refuse to let me see, totally unfair by the way. You and me we`re 'familiar poison', you and Cena that is just...well just dull sweetheart."

The fact that he referenced another fanfiction to her, his reminder to check an update on a fiction that was becoming her favorite didn't go unnoticed be her.

He sat on the middle rope, holding it up for her. An invitation.

"So how about it AJ?"

_-Do you trust me_

The 'yes' chant was deafening, voicing their approval at this development. Her gaze locked with his. She took one step forward. Another.

And another.

And another.

And she stopped.

_Just not with my heart..._

The mics dropped to the floor.

'What about Amy?'

'It`s over.'

'Why me?'

'Because you`re Colbie`s mother, because you`re a vindictive addicting bitch, because you`d totally make me skip to get back my stolen stuff. Because I need you.'

**The End .**


	7. Epilogue: A Fictional Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

"Wake up."

Someone nudged him softly. No doubt AJ, waking him up to catch the flight to the next Raw. He groaned, not wanting to. The last few days has been wonderful, spent in his Chicago home after leaving the last Raw together.

Together.

_It sounded so wonderful. Finally!_

* * *

_"What was that?" _

_He looked at her in the passenger seat of his rental, driving on the highway._

_Destination: Chicago._

_"What you mean?" _

_"Back in the ring. This wasn't how things were supposed to go down. Vince wont be happy."_

_"I could careless about Vince right now. I care about you."_

_She turned, facing him. "What about me?"_

_"Are you happy?" _

_"Happy with the stunt you pulled, or happy to be here with you?"_

_He pulled the car to a stop, parking at the side of the highway._

_"Do you want this?" _

_"Define this?"_

_"This, me, us, fighting, bickering, bitching at each other, cuddling, making love, this." he motioned between them, brutally honest._

_"Cuddling?" _

_"Seriously that the only thing you heard ?" _

_She clasped her hand in his strongly._

_"There`s no getting rid of me."_

_"Wouldn't think about it."_

_"This is for the long haul. You`re stuck with me."_

_He pulled her to him, foreheads touching._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

She looked at the sleeping man she had been trying to awake. She knew for him sleep was hard to come by.

She`ll let him sleep for now. A few more minutes wont hurt.

* * *

"Seriously you gotta wake up Punk." she was shaking him, relieved when he showed signs of hearing her. She pulled back allowing him to stretch his muscles. The sleeping position he was in not helping him.

"Jesus baby, why the rush?"

_Baby? The fuck? _

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Was he dreaming about someone else? Just who was this 'baby' of his?

He pulled her to him, fitting her against him, his head atop of hers. She stilled, paralyzed.

"AJ, C`mon just a few more minutes baby. I promise."

Her heart fluttered. He was dreaming about her?. She couldn't dare hope. How many time she thought she mattered to him only to be disappointed by his brush off.

"We`ll be landing in a few."

_Landing? Shouldn't it be flying? The hell? _

* * *

His eyes snapped open. First thought was of how uncomfortable he was at the moment. Sleeping in bed with a beautiful woman was supposed to be the opposite.

He looked around, coming to the conclusion that he was indeed on a plane. So it meant he must have blacked out between the time they got up till now.

_Since when do I black out?_

_ And why is she looking at me like that? _

* * *

"Are you OK?" she couldn't help but ask. He had the look of small lost boy who had no idea what was going on or where he was. His green eyes held so many questions directed at her and she was so scared that she didn't have the answer for them.

He looked at her. She was wearing the same black hoodie she wore last, the same one he remembered stripping it off her, same pants, same shoes. He shifted wanting to touch her, assure himself she wasn't lost to him again. His phone fell into his lap, he picked it up staring at it in disbelief.

The last time he read on of those were days ago, having been busy with AJ to even care. He frowned browsing through some of what had become his favorite to follow for update. Several update he remembered reading and enjoying were missing. His eyes caught the date on his phone.

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

_OK, Thursday that`s correct._

"Date?"

"Oct, 15"

_Holy fucking shit baloney fudging ... _

_Had he imagined the whole thing? _

"You need to lay off the red bull buddy."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

_He fucking dreamed the whole thing up._

_Did he mention Fuck ?!_

* * *

**What a surprise huh ? Hope you enjoyed this as much as me.**_  
_

**Thank you all :)**

**The idea of a sequel has been buzzing loudly in my ear, who knows :) **


End file.
